


Mischievous Kitten

by Naramyon



Series: Scribbler's Notebook [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabbles, Fae & Fairies, Fiction, Original Works - Freeform, Tumblr writing prompts, Urban Fantasy, modern fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naramyon/pseuds/Naramyon
Summary: Prompt:Most outdoor cats bring their owners mice or birds as presents. Yours just dropped a pixie at your feet.





	Mischievous Kitten

“Dammit Cat- _again_?” With an irritated sigh, she gently picks up the injured fae, the feline following her inside with a dismissive flick of his ears. “You’re going to get _**cursed**_ , you _dumbass_.” As usual, Cat ignores the sound advice and settles onto his burgundy cushion, his human carrying the latest _gift_ to the window ledge.

The Shelf had been installed after a third instance of fey being left wounded on her doormat. The fair folk had a tendency to panic upon waking within a human dwelling, so the woman had hoped to head that off by putting them at a height with a view of the outdoors.

Mercifully, the measure has so far been successful.

Settling the nymph into the basket [of _down_ , because the silly little things get terribly tangled in cotton] the woman lights the oil lamp also in permanent residence on the sill, a beacon for worried kin. With one last evil eye directed towards Cat, who by all appearances is already asleep, the lady of the house withdraws to the kitchen.

“You think they’d wise up and start avoiding the yard with the 14 pound tomcat,” she mutters, retrieving the carafe of cream and honey from the fridge, “But _noooo_ \- In fact, I think they’re getting even more careless.” A teacup, doll sized, is filled with the offering and placed on a matching saucer. “Maybe the cookies are making them fat.” In contradiction to her fretting, a portion of fig biscuit is placed on a miniature plate.

A flicker of movement from the next room draws her eye, and ire, “Sit your furry butt **down** , kit-cat! Leave our _guest_ alone!” A sliver of golden green iris, and the feline settled back down to continue feigning sleep.

Only to look up again, with a plaintive meow, when his human sets the tiny tableware on the Shelf, “Yours is next, I promise.” She’s already pouring the kibble into Cat’s bowl when he meows again, but remains on his cushion [the only behavior she successfully trained into him]. “Patience is a virtue, you know.” Another mournful sound -of denial, she fancies- and the tom’s dinner is placed before him.

“If you actually _ate_ one, the rest would probably get the hint,” the woman scolds, rather unconvincingly, as she’s indulging the fierce hunter in question with scritches. Cat ignores the recrimination, as usual, purring loudly in response.

Huffing with reluctant amusement as the cat settles back down to nap, the lady stands with a stretch. Another check on the unconscious fae, to assure herself that no permanent damage was done, and she retrieves her mug from the counter, taking a gulp with a sigh.

Murderous Cat; fed.

Potentially vengeful spirit; pacified. …Hopefully.

“Spoiled little menace.” Unclear whether the sentiment was directed to Cat or the pixie, she retreats with a final exasperated eyeroll at the whole mise en scène.

 

**Epilogue:**

Golden-green eyes open briefly as a soft touch wakes him from slumber, only to close upon recognizing the puckish figure stroking his whiskers. A soft giggle, barely louder than one blade of grass brushing another, before a small hand is scratching behind furred ears. Cat purrs, content, as a familiar weight makes itself comfortable on his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my mother, who misses terribly her Twitch-cat. 
> 
> Originally written by me and posted on my Tumblr [here](http://graffitinight.tumblr.com/post/154529014707/writing-prompt-s-most-outdoor-cats-bring-their). Please do not repost.


End file.
